Thin film materials containing metal elements are used in a variety of applications because of their electrical characteristics, optical characteristics and the like. For example, copper and copper-containing thin films are used as LSI wiring materials because of their strong electrical conductivity, good electromigration resistance and high melting points. Nickel and nickel-containing thin films are used mainly for electronic components such as low resistance films and barrier films, for recording media components such as magnetic films, and for thin film solar cell components such as electrodes. Cobalt and cobalt-containing thin films are used for electrode films, low resistance films, adhesive films, magnetic tapes, ultrahard tool components and the like.
Methods for forming these thin films include sputtering methods, ion plating methods, MOD methods such as coating thermal decomposition and sol-gel methods, and chemical vapor deposition and the like, but chemical vapor deposition (sometimes called “CVD”) methods including ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) methods are the most suitable manufacturing processes because they offer such advantages as compositional controllability, excellent step coverage, applicability to mass production and the possibility of hybrid integration.
A variety of materials have been reported as metal sources for use in chemical vapor deposition. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a diazadienyl complex that can be used as a material for thin film formation by an ALD method. Patent Document 2 describes a diazadiene metal compound that can be used in chemical deposition or atomic layer deposition. However, neither Patent Document 1 nor 2 discloses a novel compound consisting of the diazadiene metal compound of the present invention.